Siklus Kebaikan
by nakashima eru
Summary: Ketika itu, waktu sejenak terasa berhenti bagiku. Dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat telah memulai sesuatu. #Bad Summary#Levi/Rivaille :D


**Siklus Kebaikan**

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © Hajime Isayama

**Siklus Kebaikan** © Nakashima Eru

**Warning**: OOC (terutama buat Rivaille-heichou#gomen :P), AU, Typos, etc

**Rate T**

**Drama**

.

.

**Oneshot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooo**

"Levi! Levi!"

Tamparan kecil Erwin di pipiku serta samar-samar kulihat wajahnya yang begitu panik. Baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresinya seburuk itu. Dia terus memanggil namaku beruntun, membuatku sedikit muak. Namun, aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, termasuk muak.

"Levi! Kau bisa mendengarku?!" suara Hanji. Dia temanku dan juga seorang dokter. Dia terus menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku.

Semakin lama pandanganku semakin memutih. Hingga aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Namun, tiba-tiba…entah kenapa aku teringat peristiwa itu.

Ketika itu….

.

.

.

Ketika itu di pagi hari liburku aku sedang duduk di sebuah pagar setinggi satu meter di pinggir jalan sambil menghirup udara segar serta menikmati mulai bangkitnya keadaan di sekitar sana dari peraduan. Aku baru saja melakukan lari pagi. Berlari mengitari taman ibu kota Shinganshina yang amat luas memang sangat melelahkan. Saat tiba di pagar tadi nafasku sangat terengah-engah dan keringatku bercucuran. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan matahari yang juga semakin meninggi, aku bisa mengatur nafasku dan segalanya terasa jauh lebih baik.

Pagar batu bata yang aku duduki merupakan salah satu bangunan peninggalan kebudayaan masa lalu masyarakat Shinganshina. Ya, ibukota distrik yang satu ini memang beda dari ibu kota distrik yang lain. Jika distrik yang lain berlomba-lomba membangun bangunan mewah masa kini, maka distrik ini bisa dikatakan hampir tidak pernah membangun bangunan ataupun sarana prasarana masyarakat model baru, namun lebih cenderung memugar peninggalan lama. Dan itu salah satu alasanku mengapa selalu menyukai lari mengitari daerah ini daripada megitari daerah ibukota Sina dimana tempatku tinggal yang sebenarnya. Bagiku, disana tidak pernah menghargai lingkungan atau bahkan para pejalan kaki maupun orang-orang yang sekedar lari pagi sepertiku yang mungkin hanya dianggap kutu lewat belaka.

Memang benar, fakta membuktikan bahwa daerah di sekitar ibukota Sina tidak pernah sepi dari kepulan asap kendaraan dan hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang bisa dikatakan tidak punya aturan. Dan dari kenyataan bahwa aku sangat menyukai suasana tenang, keteraturan serta tingkat kebersihan yang selevel dewa, maka setiap pagi di hari liburku aku selalu memanjakan paru-paru dan mataku di sektar taman ibukota ini.

Karena aku merasa begitu nyaman duduk disana, aku enggan untuk pulang. Aku mengeluarkan I-pod model lamaku dan memasang headset di telinga. Aku berniat memutar lagu secara acak mengingat lagu-lagu yang ada di memori I-pod ku hanya kumpulan lagu pop saja. Sementara musik yang kusukai adalah instrument musik klasik.

Namun entah kenapa, aku begitu hanyut dalam suasana pagi itu bersama alunan musik di telingaku. Juga tanpa sadar aku membuat sebuah potret aktivitas kehidupan disana.

Ada seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam —aku selalu suka melihat rambut hitam yang sama sepertiku— berjongkok di depan kardus di bawah tiang listrik di seberang jalan. Setelah kuperhatikan lebih detail ternyata dia menaruh perhatiannya pada seekor anak kucing yang dibuang oleh seseorang. Anak kucing itu kini ada di pelukannya dan terlihat begitu kedinginan.

Lalu, saat aku menengok ke arah kanan ada seorang anak muda berambut cokelat yang tingginya kira-kira lima belas senti lebih tinggi dariku —aku jengah melihat yang seperti itu— sedang berusaha memperbaiki lampu di tiang yang ada di halaman rumahnya. Oh, ayolah, dengan postur setinggi itu kenapa dia harus ketakutan saat akan menaiki kursi yang akan jadi pijakannya. Itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresi ragu saat ia akan menaiki kursinya.

Hm, berjarak sekitar lima puluh kaki arah kiri dariku berdiri, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat kuncir kuda sedang berdiri diam terpaku pada sebuah etalase toko. Oh, ternyata yang membuatnya membatu adalah toko makanan. Mungkin dia terpana dengan jajaran makanan menggiurkan yang dipajang di etalase toko tersebut.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke seberang jalan. Berjarak sekitar seratus meter dari anak yang memungut kucing —dia masih berada disana— ada segerombol anak jalanan yang membuat mataku terganggu. Eh, ternyata mereka sedang mem-_bully _seorang anak berambut pirang yang lebih pendek dari mereka. Aku hendak menolongnya saat tiba-tiba kendaraan beruntun melewati jalan hingga seperti parade. Sial, menghalangi saja.

Sambil menunggu kendaraan lenggang dari jalan, mataku menangkap seorang anak muda kurus berambut cokelat tua keluar dari rumahnya. Yang membuat ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku dari anak kecil berambut kuning tadi adalah dirinya yang terlihat begitu kurus dan pucat. Saat ia mulai menurunkan kakinya dari teras rumahnya, ibunya menyusul dan memberikan syal merah kepadanya.

Padatnya kendaraan sudah berhenti. Namun, waktu sesaat juga terasa berhenti bagiku.

Dan terasa sesuatu dimulai dari anak laki-laki pucat itu….

.

.

.

"Ibu, biar aku saja yang membeli susu." Anak laki-laki itu mencegah ibunya yang hendak keluar membeli susu. Samar-samar aku bisa menangkap percakapan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kupon pembelianmu tidak ketinggalan, kan?" ibunya terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, bu." Anak itu justru penuh semangat.

Lantas anak itu menuruni tangga teras rumahnya. Ibunya memanggil lagi untuk memberikan sesuatu yang tertinggal.

"pakailah ini. Ini akan menghangatkanmu. Di pagi yang seperti ini jalanan akan sangat dingin."

"iya, bu. Terima kasih."

Mataku tetap mengekor kemana anak itu pergi. Cara dia berjalan terlihat tidak sama dengan orang pada umumnya. Saat kira-kira telah berjalan sepuluh meter dari rumahnya, dia mengeratkan syal merah di lehernya. Mungkin kedinginan. Sempat terpikir di kepalaku bahwa dia kemungkinan menderita penyakit tertentu.

Yang membuatku sangat terkejut saat itu, ketika anak laki-laki tersebut melintas di depan gadis rambut hitam yang sejak tadi berusaha menghangatkan anak kucing dengan memeluknya. Anak laki-laki tersebut berhenti. Memandang sejenak dengan mata nanar lalu ikut berjongkok di samping gadis itu. Mereka terlihat mengadakan percakapan ringan yang hangat. Si gadis tampak senang dengan kehadiran anak laki-laki itu.

Sementara aku terus mengamati mereka, anak laki-laki itu terlihat melepas syal merah dari lehernya, kemudian ia melingkarkannya di seluruh tubuh anak kucing tersebut. Oh, tunggu! Dari yang kutahu sejak tadi, ia sangat membutuhkan syal merah itu. Tapi dia rela melepaskannya demi seekor anak kucing?

Hm, tanpa sengaja aku menyunggingkan senyum bangga kepada anak laki-laki itu. Pandanganku terus mengikuti kemana ia berjalan hingga aku teringat akan sesuatu.

Oh tidak! Anak berambut pirang yang di_bully_ tadi….

Segmen selanjutnya mengantarkan keterkejutanku yang kedua.

Saat aku hendak melangkahkan kaki menyeberang jalan, gadis berambut hitam yang tadi ternyata sudah berada di dekat lokasi kejadian. Ia menurunkan kucing dari gendongannya dengan pelan, lelu dengan langkah cepat ia menuju gerombolan pengganggu dan menghajar mereka semua. Dalam hati aku terpana dengan kekuatannya. Aku menyaksikan peristiwa itu dengan ekspresi yang mungkin konyol karena sangat terkagum, yang mungkin juga akan ditertawakan oleh kedua teman idiotku, Erwin dan Hanji.

Setelah gerombolan pengganggu pergi, aku bisa melihat bahwa si anak pirang menangis terisak. Ia mengusap air matanya lalu membungkuk dalam kepada gadis berambut hitam, sebagai rasa terima kasih. Si gadis dengan muka datar —aku merasa sifatnya familiar dengan sifatku, kuat dan bermuka _stoic__—_menepuk pundak si anak pirang. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa dia langsung pergi.

Si anak pirang tersenyum lega kemudian mengambil beberapa roti yang terbungkus plastik yang tercecer di sekitarnya. Tampaknya ia baru saja membeli roti untuk sarapan…hmm, mungkin sarapan untuk satu keluarga. Setelah itu ia terlihat hendak menyeberang jalan.

Hm, aku mendengus pada diriku sendiri. Untuk apa? Mungkin sebagai peran pahlawan kesiangan.

Merasa sudah tidak berkewajiban menolong anak tadi, aku kembali duduk di pagar. Pandanganku mencari-cari anak pirang tadi, dan kini ia kutemukan tengah memberikan sebuah roti kepada seorang gadis berambut cokelat kuncir kuda yang tadi juga tidak luput dari potret pengamatanku. Si anak pirang mengulurkan sebuah roti berbungkus plastik kepadanya. Karena mereka berada di sisi jalan yang sama sepertiku, aku bisa menangkap percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

"WAAAHHH! TERIMA KASIH!" cih, ungkapan dan emosi yang berlebihan bagiku.

Si rambut pirang hanya membalas dengan cengiran keheranan.

"Ka-kau sebenarnya siapa? Malaikat di pagi hari pembawa sarapan?"

Si gadis roti bertanya dengan muka yang biasa disebut 'kepo'.

"Aku hanya anak biasa. Namaku Armin Arlert, salam kenal."

Si kecil rambut pirang berkata dengan senyuman lebar, mengekspos wajahnya yang ternyata cukup manis. Ia bergegas pergi.

"AKU SASHA. SASHA BLOUSE!"

Si roti cokelat meneriakkan namanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia sendiri kemudian berjalan menuju ke arahku, berlawanan dengan arah dengan malaikat kecil pembawa sarapannya.

Saat si gadis rambut cokelat lewat tepat di depanku, aku menangkap bahwa dia menggumamkan lagu —yang entah apa— dengan begitu ceria.

Sepertinya aku mulai bisa menarik kesimulan dari peristiwa beruntun ini, _semua yang terlibat di dalamnya meraakan perasaan yang sama. Bahagia._

"Uwo, woi!"

BRUK

Suara yang tiba-tiba membawaku menoleh ke kanan.

Oh, ternyata anak laki-laki yang mencoba memasang lampu tadi terjatuh._ Ternyata jatuh juga_. Di dalam hati aku tertawa, namun juga bergegas untuk menolongnya.

Entah hari ini aku dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan kesiangan atau apa, entahlah. Tapi si roti kuncir kuda sudah terlebih dulu memberi pertolongan kepada kuda. Ugh, maksudku kepada si anak laki-laki yang jatuh tadi.

Kini aku memperhatikan mereka dari dekat.

"Kau hendak memasang lampu, ya?" cengirannya yang mematikan membuat si anak laki-laki canggung.

"I-iya. Tapi kursiku tidak seimbang" jawabnya sedikit grogi.

"Naiklah, akan kupegangi kursimu."

"Ti-tidak usah! Aku tidak minta bantuanmu, kok!" mungkin ini yang sering disebut temanku, Petra, sebagai cowok _tsundere._

"Sudahlah, naik saja!" kata si gadis roti sambil mengangkat tubuh si anak laki-laki ke atas kursi lalu memegangi kursinya.

"Sudah selesai." Kode misi telah berhasil diselesaikan diberikan kepada si pemegang kursi.

"Hm," cengiran pusaka si gadis roti lagi-lagi dikeluarkan lalu berlari melesat dan menghilang.

Si anak laki-laki kuda keheranan sambil memperhatikan arah si gadis pergi dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan 'cengo'.

Mataku menangkap seorang anak perempuan bertubuh kecil berambut pirang cerah sedang kesulitan yang disebabkan…hmm, oh! Ban sepedanya kempes.

Dan saat itu pula si pemuda lampu tadi ternyata sudah berlari ke arahnya dengan pompa udara di tangannya.

Si anak perempuan tersebut merasa begitu bahagia, terpancar jelas dari wajahnya yang tampak bersinar.

Aku mencobamenarik kesimpulan lagi. Yang dapat kupikirkan adalah, _semua orang yang terlihat di sini langsung membalas kebaikan yang mereka terima dengan kebaikan._

Apakah ini termasuk harta karun Shinganshina?

.

Aku berniat pulang dengan lari kecil di belakang anak perempuan yang mengalami ban kempes tadi. Kini ia sudah bisa mengayuh sepedanya dengan bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku sebenarnya juga penasaran apakah ada sambungan dari kejadian ini. Sambil lari pulang, sebenarnya aku juga berniat mengikuti gadis ini, sedikit banyak menantikan akankah ada lanjutan dari rantai tolong menolong ini.

Oh, dia berhenti. Gadis mungil itu menghentikan sepedanya tepat di samping seorang gadis lain yang sedang berjalan kaki. Kemungkinan dia adalah temannya terlihat dari interaksi mereka yang sangat akrab dan biasa.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, kedua gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan kini mereka naik sepeda berboncengan. Karena yang mengayuh sepeda sekarang adalah gadis yang ditemui di jalan tadi —dia terlihat sedikit mirip laki-laki dan ada bintik-bintik di pipinya— ia mengayuh sepeda dengan lebih kencang. Aku sempat kewalahan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Keberuntungan datang kepadaku saat aku mulai putuus asa mengikuti mereka berdua. Ternyata perhentian mereka adalah tempat les berjarak lima puluh meter dari tempatku berjalan saat ini.

Tunggu. Bukankah tempat les ini tidak asing bagiku? Ya. Dulu aku pernah mengajar di tempat ini sebagai kerja _part-time_ itung-itung buat tambahan pemasukan saat kuliah. Aku tertarik untuk melihat sejenak tempat ini hingga aku tersadar bahwa siklus tolong menolong yang aku ikuti tadi berlanjut sampai sini.

"Ymir, kau bisa lekas kesini? Connie kesulitan mengerjakan soal matematikanya!" gadis pirang mungil tadi kini duduk di samping bocah botak di sebuah gazebo di halaman les.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar." Si Ymir, nama anak yang membonceng tadi masih sibuk memarkir sepeda di tempat parkir. Kemudian ia bergegas ke tempat panggilan.

"Mana yang perlu kubantu? Oh, yang ini…." Kini mereka bertiga berkutat dengan soal di hadapan mereka dengan wajah serius yang membuatku teringat akan masa muda dulu bersama Erwin dan Hanji.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke taman tempat les ini, yang ternyata tidak banyak berubah. Kudapati ada dua anak sedang piket membersihkan taman. Hm, ternyata aturan seperti waktuku dulu masih berlaku juga.

"Reiner! Bertholt! Kalian terlihat kelelahan di sana, segera selesaikan pekerjaan kalian dan segera bergabung dengan kami. Ymir akan mengajari kita menyelesaikan semua soal matematika!" si bocah gundul yang minta bantuan Ymir tadi berteriak ke arah kedua anak piket yang sedang kuamati.

"Yosh! Ayo Bertholt. Dengan ini pekerjaan kita telah usai."

"Hm." Bertholt menyahut sambil mengusap keringat di keningnya.

Setelah cuci tengan mereka berdua menghampiri grup pemecah soal matematika tadi.

"Nih, aku mendapat uang saku tambahan dari ibu. Belilah minuman dulu, kalian terlihat sangat kehausan." Connie memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Reiner dan Bertholt untuk membeli minuman.

"CONNIEE! KAU BAIK SEKALIII!" reaksi Reiner yang langsung memeluk Connie menyebabkan yang dipeluk marah-marah dan bergidik.

"JANGAN PELUK AKU SAAT KAU BERCUCURAN KERINGAT BEGITU, BODOH!"

Akhirnya mereka semua tertawa bersama. Aku pun yang hanya memperhatikan juga tersenyum.

Hm, matahari sudah naik cukup tinggi. Kukira hari sudah semakin siang. Aku pun melanjutkan pulang.

Aku berjalan sambil tetap memasang headset di telinga tanpa tahu sudah berapa judul lagu yang terputar. Kulangkahkan kaki dengan santai, menikmati suasana yang ada dengan tidak perlu berlari lagi.

"AWAS! BAHAYA!"

"KYAAA!"

PRANG! KLONTANG!

"OH!"

Gelap.

"Oi, anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Reiner, apa dia terluka?"

"Hm, kelihatannya tidak. Mungkin hanya pingsan karena aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh."

Ah.

Dengan berat akhirnya aku bisa membuka mata. Yang kudapati waktu itu adalah dua sosok pemuda. Tunggu, bukankah mereka yang tadi piket di taman tempat les?

"A-anda tidak apa-apa? Ma'af tadi saya mendorong anda, tapi kalau tidak justru sangat berbahaya."

Aku melihat sekitar. Saat menengok ke belakang, aku melihat silinder-silinder besi berjatuhan di trotoar. Aku menatap ke atas, ternyata besi-besi itu jatuh dari atap gedung yang belum selesai dibangun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

Aku menjabat tangan mereka berdua.

Ah, ternyata tanpa kusadari aku juga masuk siklus tolong menolong ini. _Ada apa dengan hari ini? Atau ada apa dengan kehidupan ini?_

Kemudian mereka berdua membantuku bangkit berdiri. Dengan masih sedikit linglung, aku menatap wajah mereka berdua.

Mereka tetap tersenyum hangat. Seakan-akan membawa kehidupan ini mengalir menuju kedamaian yang sejahtera.

.

.

.

"Levi! Levi!"

"Levi! Levi!"

Ah, lagi-lagi suara Erwin dan Hanji.

"Oh, kau sudah bisa membuka mata!"

"Ng? kalian…."

"Levi, bertahanlah. Bantuan akan sampai sebentar lagi."

"Ba-bagaimana…misi-nya?"

"Kita gagal." Erwin menunduk.

"Rekan-rekan kita juga banyak yang mati. Pimpinan organisasi itu juga berhasil melarikan diri." Jelas Hanji dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Oh." Sahut ku pelan.

"…."

"…."

"Erwin, ambilkan…bolpoint…di tasku." kataku pelan sambil terengah-engah.

"I-iya."

Erwin segera mengaduk-aduk tasku mencari bolpoint. Kemudian ia membawakannya kepadaku.

"Untuk apa?" Hanji bertanya penasaran.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menggerakkan tanganku mencari sesuatu di saku celana. Karena sebenarnya sudah sangat sulit bagiku mengeluarkan suara.

"Levi! Kau…." Hanji terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Sementara Erwin hanya memandang dengan muka datar.

"Ya…." Jawabku pelan.

Aku menggerakkan bolpointku, menorehkan tinta hitam berwujud garis melingkari susunan kata dari sebuah pernyataan yang tercetak di sebuah kartu. Kartu donor. Dan aku memilih sebuah kosa kata yang menunjuk kepada sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi hidup manusia. Jantung.

Akhirnya aku bisa menyambung rantai yang terputus waktu itu.

Kini aku merasa sedikit bisa berbangga dengan diriku.

Ah, hitam. Pandanganku sangat gelap.

"Levi…"

"Levi…"

Erwin…Hanji….

Ah, inikah akhir hidupku?

.

.

.

**Satu Tahun Kemudian**

Namaku Eren Jaeger.

Tahun ini aku berhasil lolos seleksi pasukan pengintai nasional.

_Flugel der Freiheit._

Itulah nama pasukannya. Aku bermimpi masuk pasukan ini sejak masih kecil.

Meskipun ibuku melarangku masuk pasukan ini, tapi aku tetap bersikeras. Ibu mengkhawatirkanku karena satu tahun yang lalu aku baru saja melakukan transplantasi jantung. Aku memang mempunyai jantung yang tidak normal. hingga suatu saat jantungku tidak berfungsi lagi. Namun, pada saat itu aku mendapat berkah. Ada seseorang yang mendonorkan jantung padaku.

Oleh karena itu, aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mengabdikan hidupku pada umat manusia dengan jantung baruku ini. Aku merasa kuat karena ada jantung ini di dalam diriku.

Sip. Aku memandang cermin setinggi tubuhku di depanku. Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku di dada kiri, berjanji akan terus berjuang dengan jantung ini.

Kepada siapa pun yang telah mendonorkan jantung ini kepadaku, aku sangat terima kasih, meski pun kita tidak pernah berjumpa.

Ok, kini aku siap mengikuti upacara penerimaan pasukan pelatihan.

"Mikasa! Armin! Kalian telah lama menungguku?"

Aku melihat mereka berdua duduk di teras depan rumahku saat aku membuka pintu.

Kedua temanku ini sangat dekat denganku sejak pertama kali bertemu saat ujian seleksi dulu.

Tunggu. Apa aku pernah bertemu mereka jauh sebelum itu, ya? Kenapa aku merasa aneh begini?

Ah, entahlah. Yang terpentig kami sekarang adalah sahabat dan akan terus berjuang bersama.

**FIN**

**A/N:** Oh, apa ini? Garing banget. Ma'af. Haha.

Ok, aku dapat ide ini setelah nonton videonya Life Vest Inside, Boomerang of Happines.

Video ini menceritakan tolong menolong yang saling sambung menyambung gitu, dan akhirnya kebaikannya kembali kepada orang yang pertama kali ngasih pertolongan. Saya terharu melihatnya.#curcol,gomen. :P

**WELL, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BAGI SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEMBACA FIC INI :D**

**OH, YA. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015 :D**


End file.
